


As I am yours

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, PWP, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro really likes to see Keith in his clothes.





	As I am yours

**Author's Note:**

> because sometimes u just gotta dick down your man because he looks hot in your shirt

There are a great many things Keith has had a hard time enjoying, but seeing the look on Shiro’s face when Keith comes to him wearing Shiro’s clothes is certainly not one of them. That one Keith enjoys immensely.

 

“Like what you see, sweetcheeks?” Keith grins, makes sure the t-shirt, emblazoned with the Garrison logo, falls off his shoulder just right. Makes sure his hair falls over his revealed collarbone, curls under his jaw and against the scar slashed to his cheek.

 

Shiro makes a choked noise, nearly drops the tablet he’s holding and blushes the most gorgeous, furious red. To think that after all the times they’ve fooled around, after all the times they’ve reduced each other to sobs and moans and cries, Shiro still blushes so. 

 

It’s so fucking endearing. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro says. His tank top, that obscene white one, stretches over his chest as he leaves the tablet and comes to Keith, corners him to the wall, that thick, thick hand brushing Keith’s thigh. 

 

“You’re so easy, old timer,” Keith purrs. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, presses himself against his man, bites Shiro’s jaw, possessive. “Turns you on to see me in your clothes, huh?” 

 

Shiro sighs, drops his head on Keith’s shoulder, that ridiculously thick arm around Keith’s waist. “It’s inconvenient to pop a boner in a manner of seconds when you show up looking like this, baby,” Shiro murmurs. His other hand slips beneath the hem of the shirt to cup Keith’s ass. 

 

Keith nuzzles Shiro. “Not inconvenient for me, baby. Fuck me, Shiro.” 

 

The mechanical arm whirrs. It shifts and flips Keith around, shoves him against the wall, bends him down. Keith chuckles. “And who said old men don’t have an active libido - nnnh - “ 

 

The shirt is pushed up, revealing his ass, the glittering red butt plug peeking between the peachy cheeks. Shiro grabs it, nudges it, enough to make Keith twitch. 

 

“Christ, Keith,” Shiro groans. “Are you trying to give me a heartattack?” Shiro kisses one peachy asscheek. “Then again, I’m only a couple of years older than you, baby boy. Let me show you just how much of an active libido I have-” with that whisper of a promise he tugs the plug out, leaves his boy laughing breathlessly, leaving him wet and open. Just how recently Keith had done this to himself, left himself gaped just for Shiro? 

 

“Fuck me,” Keith says again, tosses hair over his shoulder. He smiles when Shiro’s mechanical arm keeps him upright, pressed tight against Keith’s chest. Keith kisses those curled white metal fingers. 

 

“Oh, baby,” Shiro purrs and can’t deny the righteous possessiveness that the sight of this brings to him. This is all his. This is his man, his lover, his saviour. 

 

Shiro drapes himself over Keith and kisses that beautiful neck, gets his hard dick free and grinds, rubs between Keith’s plush, pretty thighs and makes Keith moan. In unison they whisper sensual love to each other, Shiro gives himself a few pumps, fluffs himself up and slides in, already burning with Keith’s heat.

 

It doesn’t go in easy, mainly because Keith is a little shit and grinds against him, thighs slick, ass so delectable, Shiro’s shirt wrapped around him, way too big for him. Keith has become tall and broad shouldered himself but next to Shiro, he’ll always be slimmer. 

 

That’s another strike for Shiro’s possessiveness, that one part of his personality he refuses to let out too often, but now - now it’s just the two of them, now Keith loves it, Keith begs for it. Keith is the one who ruts against him and says Shiro, Sir, my Sir, fuck me, fuck me. 

 

Shiro does so, slams hips against hips, tugs Keith up and against him, wraps a huge mechanical hand around Keith’s throat. 

“You look - beautiful - in my clothes - “Shiro pants, grazes his teeth against Keith’s neck. 

Keith laughs, licks his lips. He reaches behind himself and grabs a handful of Shiro’s hair. “I know I do, honey,” he whispers, sweet as honey and hot as fire. “Now fuck me like you fucking mean it - !”

 

Shiro grabs him and lifts him, bounces him on his cock and on his thick thighs, barely quivering under the pressure. 

 

Keith’s eyes roll back in pleasure, his laughter dying on his throat to make way for moans. 

 

“Baby,” is all Shiro manages to grit through his teeth. “Nnghhh,” is all Keith lets out, Shiro’s cock striking so deep.

 

Mine, Shiro’s soul sings. Mine, mine, mine. 

 

“Mine,” Keith whispers, tucked down from the high, set back on his own two feet, his palms spread on the wall. “As I am yours.” 

 

Shiro thrusts weakly, one more time, strokes Keith’s sweaty back. “As I am yours.”


End file.
